1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrically actuated free wheel hub apparatus provided between an axle shaft and a wheel hub of the vehicle so as to intermittently deliver power to the wheel hub of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A free wheel hub apparatus provided with an electric motor is known. The apparatus is constructed with an axle tube, a wheel hub rotatably arranged about the axle tube, a body snugly fixed to the wheel hub, an electric motor assembled in the body, and a clutch mechanism disposed in the body. Delivery of power between an axle shaft in the axle tube and the wheel hub is controlled by means of the clutch mechanism. A slip ring, mounted on the axle tube, is elastically contacted by a brush rotatable with the body to supply the current to the motor.
When the apparatus is changed over to permit four wheel drive from two wheel drive, a selector lever moveable between selectable positions indicative of two wheel and four wheel drive is provided adjacent the driver's seat. Then, an exclusive switch of the electrically actuated free wheel hub apparatus is operated, so that delivery of power is made possible by transferring the power through the clutch mechanism so as to shift to four wheel drive.
However, if the above described operation is performed while the vehicle is moving and since rotation between front wheels and rear wheels is not equal, it is possible to not change into four wheel drive from two wheel drive. Accordingly, the above-discussed arrangement was inconvenient as the apparatus could only be positively changed into two wheel drive from four wheel drive only when the vehicle was stopped.